Footprints in the Sand
by Smash41KMF
Summary: It's been two months since life seemed to return to normal for those at the library and the team takes a vacation to the beach. But when Dojo's attempts to express his feelings for Iku are interrupted by an old 'friend' who holds a grudge, trouble ensues
1. A New Beginning

**I have edited this story since it's original uploading in Nov. 2012. Also, because I love where the story is currently in the manga series, I am continuing from where the anime left off and adding some plots here and there that stem from events in the manga series.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Library Wars: Love and War. However, this story is the product of my own imagination and it would upset me greatly to see it copied and republished without my permission.

* * *

><p><strong>Footprints in the Sand<strong>

By: Smash41KMF

**Chapter One: A New Beginning**

* * *

><p>Iku sighed, gazing out at the vast ocean blue and swinging her bare feet back and forth as she sat on the edge of the old pier and waited for her boyfriend to return with their ice cream. It had been nearly two months since his full recovery and, in addition to his promotion, the entire unit had been given a two-week vacation as a reward for their services. Major Genda, however, being the stubborn-as-a-bull man they knew he was, refused to go along because Orikuchi-san couldn't join them, while Tezuka opted to stay behind until Shibazaki was given off, and Komaki claimed that someone needed to stay behind and train the new recruits. As a result, Iku and Dojo were sent ahead, despite their protests.<p>

It was obvious, though, that the real reason for sending the two ahead of the rest of the team was to give the couple some much-needed alone-time. However, neither Iku or Dojo felt inclined to satisfy the wishes of their conspiring co-workers. Instead, the pair planned to use the extra time to simply relax, and today, they had done just that: relaxed, together.

Iku tipped her head back slightly and gazed up at the darkening blue skies, the early-evening stars just starting to show themselves. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes as the gentle ocean breeze swept over her. It was several hours past lunchtime, closer to dinner really, and they had decided to go for a walk along the pier, sitting down on its edge as they recalled their own childhood summers. The memory wasn't even a day old, but something about it made Iku chuckle. Maybe it was because, since she joined the Library Forces, she never imagined spending an entire evening laughing and reminiscing with Lieutenant Atsushi Dojo, her "short," demonic drill sergeant. However, nor had she ever expected going to the hospital every day following the Ibaraki shootout just to read to him his favorite books. She remembered thinking about how much one of the protagonist was like him - reckless and stubborn, but loyal to his peers - and, even though he wasn't able to hear or see her, she had wanted to be there with him. Even now, she remembered how helpless she'd felt, waiting day-after-day for him to recover. And she felt it again this time too, after he was shot during the Task Force's security detail for the author Kurato Touma. However, it was funny how everything seemed to work out, because, after fearing she'd lost him, during both the shootout in Ibaraki and the incident in Tokyo, the relief of having him back made her realize that it really was him, Atsushi Dojo, that she loved, not the prince she'd met in the book store nine years ago. And so, here they were, nearly six months since the Media Betterment Act was revised to forbid the use of fire arms, together at last.

Iku smiled at the memory, she had surprised even herself that night by staying at the hospital. The staff had allowed her to stay with him through the night, answering every one of his questions and eventually falling asleep beside him. When she woke up the following morning, she had felt disoriented and surprisingly warm, but it wasn't until she heard her "pillow" grumble and shifted beside her that she realized what had happened, and that they weren't the only ones in the room. Standing in the doorway was one of the nursing staff's younger volunteers, a bright pink blush painted on her pretty face. Iku, though she was equally as embarrassed to be found waking up in bed with her superior officer, couldn't help but pity the girl, whose eyes shyly darted between the waking Dojo and every other inanimate object in the room. Unlike Iku, who was a member of the Library Task Force and had seen many well-built men shirtless, the girl couldn't have been more than a junior or senior in high school, and therefore, probably hadn't seen men like Dojo before, whose hard muscles showed through the thin, loose hospital garb as he stretched. It wasn't until the man flinched and withdrew in pain that the young girl went to work, shoeing Iku out of the room. However, when she had moved to get out of the bed, Dojo caught her by the wrist.

"You'll come back, right?" he had asked softly, waiting for her to nod before releasing her hand and watching her leave the room.

Looking back, his actions reminded her a bit of lost child that didn't want to be left by themselves. The analogy made her smile as she looked down at her feet, her toes grazing the cool ocean water and sending a slight shiver through her body.

"How could you possibly be cold in this weather?"

Iku's head shot up and she looked over her shoulder as Dojo handed her an ice cream cone with strawberry ice cream before sitting down beside her with his own, light-blue colored ice cream.

"I'm not. I was just thinking." she said softly, taking a bite of her ice cream before glancing at him. Her boyfriend's actions made her pause, worry growing in the pit of her stomach as she watch him look out across the ocean with a forlorn expression. "Is something wrong?" she asked, but he shook his head and took a bite of his ice cream.

"No, just thinking." he said with a soft chuckle, grinning slightly when Iku glared at him out of the corner of her eyes. The brunette sergeant let out a small huff in response and continued eating her ice cream as she looked out at the ocean, the sky turning a vivid shade of orange as the sun began to sink below the horizon and the resort lights reflected beautifully off the water's surface. Dojo, amused by the woman's reaction, smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his side.

"Thinking of what?" Iku couldn't help but ask as she carefully pulled her legs up and leaned gently against him, fighting the blush that started creeping onto her cheeks. Dojo looked over at her with a small smirk before leaning over and pressing his lips against the crown of her head.

"Everything. Nothing." he replied nonchalantly, catching a glimpse of her slight pout. He always enjoyed teasing her, so when she was about to eat the last piece of her ice cream cone, he snatched it from her hand and popped it in her mouth.

"Hey! That was mine!" she exclaimed, pulling away and folding her arms over her chest as she turned to face him.

"But I paid for it, Iku, so technically, it's mine." he argued playfully, watching her scowl before offering her the rest of his ice cream. "Here, try it, I think you'll like it." Iku took the last of the blue ice cream and cone and looked at it suspiciously.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at it curiously, before her boyfriend took it from her again. Iku opened her mouth to protest when Dojo placed the food in her mouth, closed her jaw and ordered her to chew. Annoyed, Iku did as she was told and smiled when she recognized a familiar flavor.

"It's blueberry!" she exclaimed happily, and he nodded, carefully pushing himself to his feet before leaning over and offering her a hand up.

Iku looked at him, she never knew what he was going to do when they were in this position, but she took his anyways and he pulled her to her feet and into him. Iku let out a small yelp, but Dojo silenced her quickly, leaning up and capturing her lips as his hands came to rest gently on her hips. Shyly, Iku moved to wrap her arms around his neck, but Dojo released her just like that, leaving her at a loss and feel frustrated.

Dojo chuckled and took hold of Iku's hand, ignoring her scowl and leading them away from the pier and back towards the hotel.

"Thank you for coming with me, Iku." he said quietly as they climbed the stairs to the third-floor room they were sharing for the trip. Iku simply nodded, swinging their hands as they walked side-by-side.

"You're welcome, sir-" Iku froze, a hand coming up to cover her mouth as they came to stand in front of their hotel room. From the moment they had started dating, he had told her not to call him 'sir' outside of the workplace, but she still slipped up. "Sorry..." she apologized, and Dojo sighed, unlocking the door and pushing it open before following her inside.

"It's alright, old habits die hard, I suppose." he said with a shrug, removing her shoes before flopping down onto the double-sized bed that sat in the master bedroom of their small, one and a half-room hotel room.

"But, I am trying... Atsushi..." she said softly, causing him to sit up and look at her. The sound of his name rolling off her lips made him grin, he liked the sound of it.

"Good girl." he said, reaching out and gently taking hold of her wrists, pulling her towards him.

Iku blushed slightly as Dojo gently pulled her towards him, his grip firm but not rough on her wrists, preventing her from escaping. Seeing his girlfriend blush, Dojo grinned wider and gave a her wrists a slight tug as he leaned back onto the bed, pulling her on top of him. Iku let out a small "eep" as she landed on top of Dojo. He, however, simply leaned up kissed her, releasing her wrists and wrapping an arm around her waist, holding her to him as he rolled them over.

Iku could feel her heart crashing against her ribcage as Dojo lifted himself onto his hands and knees above her, his knees pressing into the outside of her thighs. Suddenly, however, Dojo stood up from the bed and walked over to the door. Iku blinked and sat up, unsure of what he was doing until she heard the click of door's dead bolt and watched him close the curtains and the blinds, all before returning to the bed. Iku's eyes widened slightly and Dojo gave her a mischievous grin. Planting his hands on the bed on either side of her hips, he leaned forward and reclaimed her lips before carefully lowering her back onto the bed.

And so, the paradise begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So, this was the re-written version of chapter one! As you can all see, there are still many similarities to the original chapter! I hope you all liked, however few viewers I may still have! Anyways, it's finally summer break, so hopefully, I'll have the time to write some more! Until then, please shoot me a review or something to let me know what you all think! Thanks again for reading this story! It really means a lot!<strong>

**~Smash41KMF**


	2. Love and Fear

**I have edited this story since it's original uploading in Nov. 2012. Also, because I love where the story is currently in the manga series, I am continuing from where the anime left off and adding some plots here and there that stem from events in the manga series.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Library Wars: Love and War. However, this story is the product of my own imagination and it would upset me greatly to see it copied and republished without my permission.

* * *

><p><strong>Footprints in the Sand<strong>

By: Smash41KMF

**Chapter Two: Love and Fear**

* * *

><p>"So, Tezuka, what do you think Kasahara and Dojo are doing right now? I mean, the beach is a pretty romantic place..." Komaki teased, nudging the younger soldier whose eyes were glued to the pretty clerk sitting with a book at the receptionist desk. "I bet you wish it were you, huh?"<p>

Tezuka gave the instructor a sharp look before turning away and filing one of the folders that was left on Dojo's desk. However, not before sparing one last glance in the direction of the receptionist desk. Komaki smirked, his eyes following Tezuka's gaze until it fell once more upon that pretty library clerk, Asako Shibazaki. She, just like Tezuka, Komaki remembered to be one of the top recruits into the Library Forces. She was smart, dependable and brutally honest, if not also very confident in her looks, which had already won her the hearts of many men. However, it seemed that the sharp-tongued intelligence agent only had eyes for one man, Hikaru Tezuka, who was, in many ways, her counterpart on the Task Force. Sharp, quick-witted, and dedicated, Tezuka was at the top of his recruiting class and was currently being trained to be a field sniper. And though, at first, he was stiff and uptight, as time passed, Komaki had seen the man be forced to come to terms with the ways of Iku Kasahara, a human wrecking ball in her own right, who opened the eyes of many other Library Force members, including the previous Commander, Kenichi Inamine. Komaki couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Tezuka, a once so neatly-pressed military poster-boy, give his girlfriend a small, shy wave, when she looked up from her book and smiled at him. There was something about her, something special that allowed her to be loved so greatly by both Kasahara and Tezuka; and, while Komaki hadn't the slightest clue about it, none of that seemed to matter because she was great at her job and loyal to their cause. This, however, didn't mean that Komaki was going to let up on teasing his subordinate and taking pleasure in see the slight pink hue that came to coat the young soldier's cheeks.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir." he replied stiffly, curtly turning away and closing another one of the finished files. "Kasahara and Instructor Dojo need the time off, they've worked hard and the Instructor is still recovering..."

"Tezuka, I meant, don't you wish you and Shibazaki could go off and spend two weeks together, on your own vacation?" he said with a chuckle, and Tezuka shrugged.

"I suppose so, but it wouldn't be my choice to make." he said, setting yet another folder in a filing cabinet and shutting the drawer.

"Oh? And what do you mean by that?" Komaki asked, mildly intrigued by the soldier's answer.

"I wouldn't take Asako on a vacation unless she wanted to go. She has the right to her own opinion, and as her boyfriend, and human being in general, I must respect that. So, no, I wouldn't force her into going with me, if that is what you are asking, sir." he said, a slight edge to his voice as he turned to face his superior. "I don't find pleasure in toying with a girl's heart, or forcing her to do anything she doesn't wish to do by her own volition." he said flatly, and Komaki nodded, smiling at the answer, it was exactly what he wanted to hear, and he heard it loud and clear.

"Good. Then you two should leave tonight, your request to join Dojo and Kasahara has already been filed, and the Commander approved it earlier this morning, so..." Komaki grinned at the astonished expression that claimed the younger man's face, before nodding his head towards Shibazaki. "You might want to tell her before it gets too late."

"Instructor Komaki!" he gaped, but Komaki simply took hold of the boy by the collar and pulled him to his feet, before pushing him in the direction of the receptionist counter. "Sir, this is ridi-" before Tezuka could finish, Komaki gave him an extra shove, and Tezuka stumbled towards Shibazaki. _'Damn it, sir!'_

* * *

><p>The bed frame groaned as they rolled over again, Dojo emerging on top. His shirt had long since been discarded on the floor and he grinned at the bright pink blush that spread across his girlfriends cheeks as she fought to regain control. Dojo, however, refused to give in, holding both her wrists above her head before leaning down to capture her lips in another passionate kiss. When he pulled away, Iku whined softly, her cheeks red and her breathing heavy, her eyes half-lidded as she gazed up at him expectantly. Dojo's eyes widened and his heart began to race as if he'd just been given a shot of adrenaline. He could feel it, his resolve beginning to crumble before his very eyes, all because of <em>her<em>. He wasn't quite such when it happened, that he started to see Iku as more than another soldier, a resemblance of his old self, but somewhere along the line, Dojo knew that his acknowledgement of Iku as a woman would be his downfall. And so, here he was, kneeling over this woman on a hotel bed, wanting more than anything to make her exclusively his. However, in the back of his mind, Dojo knew it wasn't time, that there was something he had to do before anything didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy himself now.

Looking down at Iku, Dojo smirked as he held himself above her on his hands and knees, before shifting his weight and dropping into a more comfortable position. As he leaned down towards Iku, he caught a glimpse of a playful scowl and chuckled. She was slowly becoming frustrated with him, he could tell by the way she squirmed beneath him when he took hold of her wrists with one hand and let the fingers of his free hand leisurely run down her before they came to rest on her hip.

"Now you're just being mean." she complained, as his fingers idly played with the belt loop of her jeans, gently tugging on the front of her pants and pulling her closer to him. Then, when his eyes met hers mischievously, his smirk grew wider.

He was winning, and Iku knew it.

Scowling once again, Iku tugged at the grip he had on her wrists, before attempting to raise her feet enough to kick at him, only to fail as he pushed on of her knees down with a superior grin.

"A-a-ah... this is your fault, Iku." he teased, his fingers leaving the waistband of her jeans and traveling upward, slipping beneath the hem of her thin, cotton T-shirt. "You never should have told me..." he breathed, the warmth of his breath sent shivers up her spine as his lips grazed the edge of her ear and he wrapped his free arm around the small of her back. "...that you were so ticklish." he whispered, kissing her forehead before leaning down to smother the light giggles that erupted from her lips as his fingers danced teasingly along her side.

"Haha, st-stop! Th-this isn't f-fa-fair!" she laughed, turning her head and arching her back in an attempt to roll away from his playful fingers. Unfortunately, however, he easily caught and rolled them both over, allowing her to end up on top.

It had always amused him, how she could excel so far in the art of sparring, and yet still be so ticklish. And although this wasn't how he'd pictured the evening ending, Dojo didn't seem to mind because, while some men would have been annoyed by the interruption, he found it completely and utterly adorable. He'd never tell her, though, that he loved the sound of her laugh and the brilliant sparkle that shined in her dark brown eyes whenever she was happy.

It suited her perfectly, matching her personality to a T; innocent, cheerful, and genuine. But three words could never fully describe the person that was Iku Kasahara, that much Dojo was certain of.

Looking back, however, Dojo found it amusing how he had always pictured himself falling for the quiet, shy, book-worm type of girl, when instead he found Iku, the high school senior who was willing to be arrested for the sake of a single book. True, while it wasn't one her brightest moments, Iku had proved her worth time and time again as a valued member of the Task Force. He was so proud of her, not only as her superior officer, but as her boyfriend. Between the inquiry, the opposition from her mother, and the meddling of Satoshi Tezuka, Iku had faced down more career-threatening enemies in the past few years than some of the Force's highest ranking officials. She was strong, stronger than anyone he knew, and it was one of the things he admired most about her.

On the other hand, in addition to being an outstanding soldier, Iku certainly had her faults. She sensitive, carefree, childish, clumsy, and, at times, completely oblivious to the world around her. However, in his eyes, her imperfections made her perfect, because she unlike anyone he'd ever known and perhaps that's what drew him to her. Because she wasn't just another pretty face, and nor had she even promised to be forever loyal and faithful as Shibazaki had shortly after they'd joined the Library Forces. No, Iku Kasahara hadn't needed to do anything to win his heart. She was in a class all her own.

Deep, deep down, though, as Dojo gazed up at the young brunette, in the back of his mind, he knew that some people may never accept them. Not because she was about four years younger than himself not because she was his co-worker. No, it was because she was his subordinate officer, because his mistake was the reason that she joined the Library Forces.

"-shi... Atsushi!" Dojo suddenly blinked, looking up at the brunette, her brown eyes clouded with concern. "Is something wrong?"

Dojo smiled slightly and shook his head, absently tracing small shapes on the smooth skin of her lower back, quietly watching as Iku bit her bottom lip to refrain from laughing. When he stilled his hands, she glared at him, her arms folding beneath her with her palms pressed flat against his chest, his arms holding her in place; one around the small of her back, and the other, gently holding her cheek. She was his Kryptonite, but so long as she was his, nothing in his life seemed to matter to him more.

Iku paused, they were always unexpected, the moments when he seemed to be completely lost in thought, but they weren't uncommon. The first time it happened was when she was helping him get settled back into his dorm room after being released from the hospital, he had taken her by the hand and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her as he leaned forward and rested his chin on her shoulder, his eyes shut. At first, his sudden mood swings would catch her off-guard and she would fling herself into a frenzy of flailing movements and apologies. Now, though, she would just quietly worry for him as he held her as if she were the most fragile piece of China in the world because she knew he'd never tell her if something was bothering him. This time, however, seemed different. There was something in his eyes that she hadn't seen before, an emotion she couldn't quite distinguish; and, for the first time, he was looking straight at her, his onyx eyes searching desperately for something in her own.

"Iku...?" he whispered, gazing up at into her gentle, puzzled eyes as his fingers ceased teasing her soft skin, her smile fading into a look of slight concern as she patiently waited for him to continue. He smiled her actions, yet another little reminder of her unshakeable sense of loyalty, not only to him, but to everyone and everything she cared about.

"Yes?" she prompted softly, the pit of her stomach tightening as he withdrew his arms and propped himself up on his elbows, forcing her to reposition herself onto her hands and knees. Now she was suspicious, he wasn't acting normal but when Dojo shook his head, she felt a small pang of relief and she relaxed a little. Dojo, as if he could sense Iku's relief, motioned for her to lean down, and she hesitantly complied, leaning down until one of his hands snaked out and took hold of her nape, pulling her lips against his and unbalancing them both.

Iku gave a startled squeak, but the noise was lost in the rustling of bed sheets and groaning of the wooden bed frame as he turned them back over, refusing to release her. He cradled the back of her head in his hand, the palm of his free hand pressing into the mattress. The impact of her back hitting the mattress made her gasp, and Dojo pulled away, withdrawing his hand and watching her with slightly panicked eyes.

"I... Did I hurt you...?" he asked, and Iku shook her head gently, propping herself on her elbows and watching as his shoulders drooped and a look of immense relief washed over his features. Iku gave him a slightly pained expression, unsure of what she could do to help him as he fell back onto his hands and knees, his hands pressing into the bed, gradually folding under him until he met her lips with his own. He hated admitting it, but he felt scared, those three words sticking in his throat as he held her there, unsure of how he was supposed to continue.

Iku blinked, something was definitely wrong. He was acting weird, he had been ever since they got back, but she wasn't sure what it was that had him so on-edge, and it was starting to worry her. She knew he'd never hurt her, never on purpose, but she also knew that he had never been so cautious with her before now, so it was only natural for it to pique her curiosity. There was no teasing in his voice and no challenge in his kiss like there usually was; and yet, neither was it aggressive or intrusive. His actions were starting to confuse her, but she brushed her worries aside and carefully draped her arms around his neck, allowing him to lower her back onto the bed. Closing her eyes, she could feel the heat from his body seep through her clothes, his heart beating unsteadily against her chest. Then, suddenly, he released her and Iku gasped for air, eyes wide as he slowly sat up. She let out a soft sigh as she looked up at him silently, waiting for him to do something, say something, anything to let her know that everything was okay.

Dojo, however, did nothing but gaze at the puzzled expression that coated his girlfriend's face as she sat up, gently taking his hands in hers. He knew that she was confused, he was too, but it was like he was at a loss for words. All he could do was lean forward and rest his head on her shoulder, letting the sweet smell of her pear-scented shampoo calm his nerves. It seemed like hours had passed before Dojo took another deep breath and opened his mouth. He was going to tell her, tell her everything; starting with those three special words, three words that would either send him sky-high or bury him in alive in the deepest pit in Hell .

"Atsushi...?" she whispered, that look of concern returning to her face as he lifted his head and met her gaze. However, the look in his eyes made her stomach churn. There was no glint of playfulness, no spark of mischievousness, nothing that would indicate that she would like what she was about to hear.

"Iku, I..." he started, looking her straight in the eyes, the words stuck in his throat, as his fear began to eat away at his confidence. "I..." he tried again, feeling like an idiot, a bumbling fool trying to confess to a grade school crush, it was pathetic, and he looked away sourly. "I can't do it, damn it!" he growled to himself, looking away from her and launching himself off of the bed. He grabbed his T-shirt off the floor and tugged it over his head, before going to the door and yanking it open, saying nothing but "I'll be back later," before walking out and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So, this was the re-written version of chapter twooooo! As you can all see, there are still many similarities to the original chapter! I hope you all liked it, however few viewers I may still have! Anyways, it's finally summer break, so hopefully, I'll have the time to write some more! Until then, please shoot me a review or something to let me know what you all think! Thanks again for reading this story! It really means a lot!<strong>

**~Smash41KMF**


	3. Chapter 3

**Footprints in the Sand**

Disclaimer: i do not own Library war: Love and War, however, I do own this story, and the OC characters in it. Also, this story is based after the end of the anime series.

**BY: Smash41KMF**

Summary: It's barely been a few months since everything at the Musashino Library Base returned to normal (with the exception of a few _new_ relationships), when the team is rewarded with a joint, two-week vacation to the beach. However, as it is normally the case with these types of things, something has to come and interrupt the happy times. In this story, it just so happens to be Dojo's feternity brothers from college, but what Dojo doesn't know, is that one of them is holding a grudge on him, and secrets that have been buries for years float to the surface. And while Dojo desperately tries to keep Iku from learning of his guarded past, their relationship begins to thin. Will she be able to handle the secrets of her boyfriend's dark past? Or will it come to shroud their relationship in secrecy and distrust? Read and Find out!

** YOU MUST READ THIS!**

**P.S. I'm going to combine the anime and the manga in certain ways. While I can't change how I've described Iku and the others, you might find that I will be using references from both. Soooo, for those of who have not read the manga, I will add a key at the bottom if I make any references. I probably won't make any from the anime (aside from the characters' appearances) but if I do, I'll try to explain them if I can. If I miss any, or if anyone has a question about it, tell me in a review, or pm me, but reviews are preferred, this story doesn't have many.**

**P.S.S. I'll get this out of the way now. I'm going to mentioning Marie, who I do not believe is featured in the anime. Marie is Komaki's childhood neighbor, who is also ten years younger than him. However, when she was a senior in high school, she developed a case of sudden-hearing-loss. While they had grown apart over the years, Marie's crush on Komaki caused her to have her heart broken three times, most recently before she lost her hearing. When Komaki found out, he started visiting her and than she'd often come to the library to see him. As time went on, Komaki got dumped by his girlfriend because she could see that Marie was growing up and Komaki wouldn't be able to see her as a child anymore. She was right and eventually Komaki reccomends Maire a book about a deaf girl who falls in love and lives happily ever after, but her friends think that he is pointing out her 'disability' and he is placed in inquiry by the MBC. Three days later he is busted out by the gang with the help of Marie, who proves that he never hurt her and overcomes her fear of speaking. Komaki then realizes that she is no longer a child and you can figure out the rest, I just have them end up in a relationship in this fanfiction.**

**So, ANYWAYS, on with the story! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three : Another Chance<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, did he tell you yet?" Komaki questioned, sitting down in the chair across from the young clerk that seemed to capture the heart of his puzzling subordinate.<p>

Shibazaki looked up and smiled at the soldier, nodding gently as she placed some of her rice in her mouth and looked over to the journalist who soon came to occupy the seat beside her. Maki smiled, offering Komaki a small wave and Shibazaki a slight smile.

"Ah, it seems that I have entered in on an interesting conversation. Let me guess, Tezuka told you about the trip?" Maki asked slyly, and Shibazaki nodded slightly.

"Indeed, he did." she said simply, placing a spoonful of her soup delicately into her mouth. "We are planning on packing up tonight and leaving tomorrow after work." she replied, before sending Maki a suspcious look. "But enough about Hikaru and me... What about you?" she jeered, and Maki straightened up in surprise, her cheeks growing slightly pink.

"What about me?" she asked cautiously, and Shibazaki smirked, sending Komaki an evil grin, and he smirked; she was a quick learner.

"Well, as it seems that Hikaru and I are such a topic of conversation... what about you and the Major? Weren't you both rewarded leave as well, how comes you haven't left yet?" she urged, causing Komaki's attention to shift focus, even if he already knew the reason, he was going to play along and humor it.

"Well," the reporter sighed, resting her elbow on the table top and leaning against it, her palm in her cheek, "Ryuusuke is... well... Ryuusuke. He's as stubborn as #!*% , and I cannot convince him to leave, even for a day! He says the men need more work than ever, and with Dojo gone, it means even more work for him." she sighed, and Komaki paused in his chewing.

"Then I can stay." both women look up at the soldier with surprise.

"But, sir. You deserve this as much as the rest of us! It wouldn't be the same without you around! Besides, you couldn't possibly manage all of those soldiers by yourself!" Shibazaki argued, setting down her chopsticks, while Maki continued.

"Exactly! It'll be at least a week to a week and a half until everyone is back! That's not very fair." Maki added, and Shibazaki nodded, but Komaki shook his head and waved his hand dismissively.

"Pish-posh, you all worry far too much about me. I'm an instructor for a reason, you know!" he exclaimed, pretending to sound hurt, before continuing. "Since the museum operation, Genda has been working the men nearly into the ground; they need a break too." he said with a chuckle, finishing his food and rising to his feet. "Besides, I'd feel like the third wheel going with all of you! You're so young, and in love! You all deserve to have time alone with each other! I'd only be intruding."

And with that, he made his way towards the entrance of the cafeteria, despite the protests of both women. At least... until Shibazaki said something that made him pause.

"But what about Marie!" she asked, causing both the reporter beside her and the Task Force member hesitate. Komaki paused, a small smile began to form on his lips as he thought of the sweet eighteen-year-old he had just recently entered a relationship with. It had taken some time, but he'd gotten Marie to open up a little to some of his co-workers and she had quickly become good friends with both Iku and Shibazaki, so he wasn't surprised that the young clerk mentioned her. Smile still intact, Komaki glanced back at Shibazaki and offered her a slightly shrug.

"Maybe..." he said gently, before turning back and leaving the canteen.

Komaki sighed, lifting a hand and scratching the back of his neck in thought. Shibazaki had played her trump card, and he knew Marie would have loved to take the trip with them and he wanted more than anything to take her too. However, deep down, he also knew that they didn't know the guilt he felt about everything that had happened. True, his regrets made him feel as though he was cutting himself off, but his friends came first, and they all deserved it more than he did; he still felt like it was his fault anyways. But he'd never tell them that.

He knew what he was doing...

He just felt horrible for pulling Marie into it too.

* * *

><p>He stormed down to the lobby, walking straight out the back door and into the courtyard in a blind fit of self-annoyance. Never had he ever felt so scared, so angry. Not even when his own life was on the line did he find it so hard to breathe. Growling to himself, Dojo kept walking, his feet carrying further and further away from the hotel, until he felt himself slowing down. Eventually, he came to a stop, unable to force his feet forward. Closing his eyes, Dojo let out an exasperated sigh, before shoving his hands in his pockets and lifting his head to darkening night sky. Letting another breath escape his slightly parted lips, Dojo opened his eyes. It was a clear night, and he could hear the sound of the ocean waves crashing upon the beach and on a normal day he would have smiled at the serene atmosphere, but tonight was different. Tonight uncertainity rolled around in the pit of his stomach and nothing but the soft giggles and loving smile of a certain brown-eyed burnette would be able to put his racing thoughts at ease.<p>

Dojo lowered his gaze and looked silently over the gently rolling waves. He had always loved the ocean, ever since he was a little kid, and he would always look forward to the vacations his family would take at the end of each summer, when they used to travel from their inner-city apartment to their summer home on the beach. He had experienced some of the best moments of his childhood there, and when he heard that this was the location the team was being sent to for their vacation, he was estatic. He had been planning on showing Iku everything, letting her in and showing her the best years of his childhood was only a small step, but he wanted her to accept him for everything he was. He wanted to point everything out to her; the docks where he and his father would spend hours on the boat, perhaps even the small park that his father had proposed to his mother in all those years ago.

Dojo let a small, bemused smile slip onto his lips as his gaze falling to rest on his bare feet as the small waves crawled up the sand and lapped around them. He had thought and thought and even re-thought about it; he thought about anything and everything that they'd been though and he kept returning to the exact same result, but his fears sent more shockwaves through his body than the nightmares he had been subjected to after the accident. No, this was a new sort of fear entirely, it was the fear of losing her.

Fingering the small velvet box in his pocket, Dojo found himself gazing down at the water that was slowly rising up to meet his ankles. He chuckled, when he'd ran out the door, he had forgotten to put on his shoes...

Dojo froze. He ran out. He ran out on Iku!

"Damn it, Atsushi, you idiot!" Dojo let out a groan and he sank to his knees, one hand slipping through his bangs in aggrivation as the other clutched the small box in his pocket, as if it'd disappear as soon as he let it go. Then, as if realizing that it was still there, Dojo carefully extracted the black box and held it in front of him. His expression loosened up and he gently unclapsed the decorative lock and slowly lifted the top until it snapped into place, proudly displaying the small ring. He was about to make one of the biggest descions in his entire life and the pressure should have been eating him into a pile of bite-sized Dojos by now, but every time he thought of seeing the ring slipped perfectly onto the ringfinger of her left hand his heart soared and he felt lighter than air. This is what he wanted more than anything and yet... he didn't know how to tell her.

Sighing, Dojo's shoulders slumped and his head fell in defeat, before he looked up again and gazed that the little piece of twisted metal that seemed to hold so much more meaning than any other piece of jewelry. It was a small, woven and glistening Sterling Silver band. A claw-like setting adorn the center of the woven pattern and within it very center a small diamond was mounted. Even the small petals that splayed out from beneath the rock and its metal casing only seemed to remind him more and more of Iku. Chuckling softly, the man could already imagine the girl's response to the ring's design, most likely something about how a simple, less expensive ring would have been okay, scolding him for spoiling her with something so extravagent. He wouldn't argue, because he would easily agree, but she was well worth it, and she deserved to be pampered at least once in her life, although she'd feverently argue it. Yet, he had to admit it, the ring itself was a little more sophisticated than he had originally wanted, but the small section of carved silver at the bottom of the shank made it all worth it.

The thought of her agreeing made a smile force its way onto his lips, and suddenly, he was overcome by the urge to see her. He wanted to apologize for walking out. He wanted to explain the way he felt about her, to get down on his knees like he was now and asked her the question that had been on the tip of his tongue for so long.

Dojo sighed, closing the box and placing it back in his pocket as he slowly rose to his feet, looking out across the ocean once more, before taking a step back. However, no matter how badly he wanted to, he knew it wasn't the time, when it actually would be the right time, he had absolutely no idea, but he knew that this wouldn't be the night. Too much had happened, and she was probably upset with him. Taking another step back, Dojo trudged through the sand back to the boardwalk and from there he let his feet carrying him back towards the hotel without another word, only the thoughts of holding Iku and seeing that always-so-forgiving smile she gave him whenever he apologized for doing something stupid. Dojo smiled at that thought, and he took another deep breath, before picking up the pace and jogging the rest of the way.

If only he could tell her...

* * *

><p>Iku sneezed softly, before giving the sides of her jacket a small tug, pulling them closer and welcoming the slight warmth it provided as she stood outside in the courtyard, gazing at the flower beds that surrounded the area. She let out a soft sigh, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear, before looking up at the full moon that illuminated the sky and letting cool ocean breeze wrap itself around her. Dark brown eyes sparkled with the light of the shining stars, and she took a deep breath. Her mind was racing, every thought, no matter how hard she tried, tracing back to Dojo.<p>

She couldn't stop thinking about it. She'd never known him to act like that before; not since she'd met him at least. One moment playful, another gentle, the next ruffled, and finally... scared. She wasn't used to this, she didn't even know that it was possible to for anyone's attitude to change that rapidly. To say that she was worried would be an understatement; it went beyond that now. And although she would admit that she didn't know him as well as she would have liked, she knew him enough to distiguish this from his normally laid-back, but strick personality.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Iku closed her eyes, her thoughts relaying the happenings of some of their previous outings over the past two months; outings that took place on nights much like this. He'd always walk her back to her dorm, an arm around her shoulders or her waist or holding her hand, always something to assure her that it was all real. Whether they were returning from a dinner out, the movies, or wherever they went, he'd always walk her up to her dorm room, ignoring prying eyes, and kiss her good-night, before telling her not to be late for work in the morning and leaving. Iku smiled at the thought, in its own way, it was a sweet gesture, and it only seemed to add yet another aspect to his already-charming personality.

Now that she put some thought into it, he wasn't like most of the guys she had dated in the past. He never pressured her, never tried to change her, never discouraged her. Iku smiled, zipping up her jacket and placing her hands on the concrete banister that acted a barrier between the blooming flower beds and the drop-off tothe beach about ten to twenty feet below. He always put her first, no matter the situation, even before they were dating. He was always protecting her; from her parents, the media, the evils of the world, even from Tezuka during the start of her induction to the Task Force. At the same time, he had pushed her harder than anyone... because he wanted her to stop before she got hurt. Sighing again, Iku shook her head and pushed away from the banister and walked over the center of the courtyard. She smiled to herself as she extended her arms and close her eyes as the thought of her and Dojo's first 'offical' date popped into her head.

He had decided to take her to the theater to see 'Swan Lake', and as they made their way back to the base, Iku had inquired about how the dancers could manage to spin around so elegantly without getting dizzy. Passing through the nearby park, Iku gave the dancers' movements a try; spreading her arms and spinning on the ball of her foot, hopping and twilring experimentally from one foot to another, laughing at herself, until she spun into her boyfriend's arms. She wasn't sure when he had gotten in front of her, but as she apologized and attempted to pull away, his arms were already around her waist and his chuckling made her knees weak. Her arms folded underneath her as she leaned into him, her eyes growing slightly, but he only smirked. Iku opened her mouth to protest, when something in his eyes changed, and she fell silent as he leaned in, gently touching his lips to hers and closing his eyes.

Initally, Iku was surprised by his actions, but her eyes soon fell shut and her arms slid up from his chest and wrapped around his neck. She felt herself being drawn closer as one of his hands slid into place on the back of her head, but just a suddenly, he gently pulled his lips from hers and pulled her into a hug, gently pulling her head down to rest on his shoulder. Originally his embrace had filled her with a sense of warmth and her stomach fluttered with hope at what all they could become, but there was a small voice of doubt that resided in the back of her mind and her thoughts had begun to waver. However, as time went on, Dojo had proved to her time and time again that this wasn't some cruel joke that her mind was trying to convince her of, he proved to her that he really cared for her, more than anyone she'd ever known. He accepted her with open arms and that thought alone had sent her directly to cloud nine.

* * *

><p>Smiling to herself, Iku twirled around just like she had that night, staying on her feet with a better sense of balance and adding a leap here and there. She let out a small laugh as she danced clumsily around the courtyard, until the sound of clapping floated through the air, halting her in her spot. Iku opened her eyes and blushed as her eyes found her boyfriend leaning against the gates into the courtyard, looking more amused than ever. Iku scowled at the cocky smirk he wore, before turning away and folding her arms over her chest, childishly refusing to look at him.<p>

Dojo chuckled at her antics, before opening the gate and stepping into the courtyard, extracting his hands from his pockets as he leisurely approached her from behind. Glancing back to see if her plan had worked, Iku gave a small 'eep' as his arms wrapped around her waist and he leaned up to whisper against her ear, sending involuntary shivers down her spine.

"It seems that someone's been practicing." he teased lightly as her hands fell to rest over his and she entwined their fingers while he continued, "pity you aren't the only one." He knew exactly what was coming next and when Iku let out a huff he smirked victoriously. She knew he was smirking, but she was unable to resist the urge to look back at him, so Iku squirmed a little in his unyeilding grasp, before lifting her gaze to meet his over her shoulder; big mistake. Dojo smirked, he'd won, and she knew, because within seconds, he slipped his lips into hers and she smiled against his mouth, leaning back against him as she gently kissed back.

When they separated, a gentle shade of pink graced Iku's cheeks, and her boyfriend chuckled, before stepping back and pulling her with him until they were standing in the center of the courtyard. Iku stared down at the entricate patterns of seashells and flowers stamped into the tiles beneath their feet, before noticing the small squeeze Dojo gave her hand and looked up at him curiously. He smiled in response, and she was about to ask him what he was doing, when he leaned over and whispered against her ear.

"Just trust me and close your eyes, you'll figure it out soon enough." Iku obeyed, albeit suspciously, before feeling him pressing a soft kiss to her cheek and chuckling as he pulled her a little closer.

"What exactly are you doing?" she couldn't help it! The suspense was killing her, and when her boyfriend remained silent, she opened her mouth to repeat her question, when he shushed her.

"Just relax, Iku. It's okay." he said softly, and Iku let out a small huff, but tried to make herself relax anyways, and only then did she realize that the ground was swaying slightly. She cracked open her eyes in slight concern, but she soon realized that she was wrong. No, the ground wasn't moving, they were moving gently from side-to-side. Slightly surprised, Iku was tempted to look back at Dojo, and when she finally caved into her urge, she barely caught sight of his closed eyes before he playfully reprimanded her. "Close your eyes, Iku. That's an order."

She giggled at his light, commanding tone, before quietly complying and returning to her previous position. Indeed, knowing that she was safe in his arms, she felt her worries slip away, only to be replaced by the light weight of his chin resting on her shoulder and the the soft tickle of his dark hair brushing her cheek. Although she wasn't about to complain, she'd never seen him act so... affectionate before, and while she welcomed the change, it left her a little confused as her mind tried to search for some logical reason, but continuously found none. Not until he spoke again in a soft, regretful tone that she hated hearing.

"I'm sorry for walking out on you, Iku. I-" He knew that she hated it when he apologized for little things, she had told him too, but he hadn't expected her to interrupt him either.

"Enough, you know I hate it when you apologize, Atsushi." she said, her voice barely more than a whisper as she turned in his arms and met his unsettling gaze as she continued. "So, please... just stop. You always have a reason for the things you do, and although it may not always make sense to me, you always do something to earn my forgiveness before you even ask for it." she said with a small laugh as the unease expression on Dojo face lifted and he offered her a small, shy smile. Iku giggled, before leaning forward and touching her forehead to his and smiled softly. "After all, it's impossible to stay mad at you forever. And trust me, I've tried."

At that, Dojo scowled slightly, before smirking and pulling away, but only to lean up and kiss her forehead. Even if he had grown some since she had first joined the Task force, she was still about an inch taller than him, but he didn't care. He loved her. So much more than she could ever imagine. And to hear those words come from her, he felt his confidence rise and he almost reached for the ring in his pocket, but stopped himself as Iku lowered her head carefully tucked it into the crook of his neck. He smiled, gazing down at the cute, almost innocent expression on her face as she closed her eyes. No, it would have to wait, because he had no desire to ruin this moment, so he pushed that thought from his mind and simply let himself revel in the warmth and secure feeling of holding her in his arms.

* * *

><p>They stayed that way for some time, before Iku slowly lifted her head and gave a small yawn, blinking against the courtyard lights, before looking at Dojo lightly. He raised a brow and she was about to lower her head again, when he stepped back, putting a good distance between them and sending her heart plummeting. Her eyes widened in slight fear, before realizing that he held her at an arm's length with their hands still entwined and a small grin playing across his lips. By this point, Iku was completely confused by the man's actions, but before she could even utter a word, he took a step in and pulled her in the rest of the way. Iku gasped in surprise as one of his hands slipped down to her wrist, guiding her hand onto his shoulder, before his fell down to rest on her waist. Curious, Iku tilted her head to the side and he smiled a little wider.<p>

"I'm going to teach you how to dance." he said simply, and she blushed slightly, lowering her head.

"Am I really that bad?" she asked, looking up at him shyly, half-expecting him to him to laugh, when instead, he did the complete opposite and shook his head.

"No, I just want to hold you a little longer. If you don't mind, or course." he said, and Iku smiled, her cheeks still dusted with a light pink, as she gave him a small nod before answering.

"You know you don't have to ask." she replied, and Dojo nodded, before taking a step to the side and having her follow. They started with simply movements, small delicate steps until Iku was a little bit more comfortable, before moving a little faster. During the majority of their 'lesson' Iku's head was bowed and his mouth was beside her ear, gently whispering step-by-step instructions to her as he led her through their music-less dance. In the beginning, she eyes were all but glued to to their feet, specifially hers as she clumsily fumbled to match her boyfriend's perfectly-timed steps, but she eventually closed her eyes and let the sound of his voice guide her, letting her head fall on his shoulder once again with a small giggle.

Curious, Dojo slowed down their movements and glanced down at his partner. "What?" In response, the young woman smiled lightly, her shoulders giving a small shake as she laughed quietly.

"You're not wearing shoes, Instructor Dojo." she giggled, opening her eyes to look up at the man, surprised to see him blushing a little as he gave a shaky laugh.

"Heheh, yeah. I figured that out a little while ago, when I got a splinter walking back here." he said with a chuckle, before seeing Iku lift her head and quickly added, "Don't worry, it was small and came out before I got here."

Iku relaxed, about to lowered her head again, when the gentle ocean breeze swept up into the courtyard, rushing around her legs and causing her to shiver slightly, despite the warmth Dojo provided. He seemed to notice too, and glanced down to see her in a pair of dark blue sleep-shorts that only came down to her mid-thigh, leaving the rest of her cream-colored skin exposed to the chilling ocean air. Smiling slightly, he pulled her into a small twirl, before releasing her hand wrapping both of his arms around her, holding her against his chest.

Leaning up he gave her another loving kiss on the forehead, before resting his head against hers and taking a hold off her hands and whispering, "Cold?"

Iku scowled, looking away stubbornly, she knew he was right, he knew he was right, but she still hated admitting weaknesses, no matter how childish it could seem at times. Dojo chuckled, taking a step towards the hotel and gently pulling her along until she started to move on her own and caught up to walk beside him. Dojo glanced over at her, smiling softly as she slipped under his arm as he held open the door and took the lead towards their room, glancing back only to grin at him with all that energy he had seemed to lose over the years.

It was funny, despite it all, that he still wasn't quite sure what it was that drew him to her. Whether it was the equal passion she held for books, that bright, bubbly, and endlessly welcoming personality that was a complete contrast of his own, or something else, Dojo knew one thing for sure. This is where he wanted to spend the rest of his life. Standing by her side, holding her hand, protecting her.

Dojo smiled as they stopped in front of their door and he watched as Iku fished for her key. He smiled.

He was in love with Iku Kasahara, and he never wanted to let her go.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, soooo I know that wasn't the best ending, but I couldn't really think of how to end this correctly. I mean, well, that's exactly what I meant actually. haha. But anyways, I hope you all liked it! I have another IkuxDojo story coming up, it'll be a very long one-shot, call the 'The Birthday Club'. I'll let your imagination figure out the rest. Um, if anyone has any questions or comments, please, review! And I'll even take suggestions for this story, or requests to do other stories! I added Marie, just because she and Komaki in volume 5 were ABSOLUTELY ADOREABLE! I loved it. Haha, but ANYWAYS. Stay tuned, Tezuka and Shibazaki are going to be joining Iku and Dojo very soon, and you can only imagine how that will turn out!<strong>

**Thanks, **

**~Smash41KMF**


	4. Chapter 4

**Footprints in the Sand**

Disclaimer: i do not own Library war: Love and War, however, I do own this story, and the OC characters in it. Also, this story is based after the end of the anime series.

**BY: Smash41KMF**

Summary: It's barely been a few months since everything at the Musashino Library Base returned to normal (with the exception of a few _new_ relationships), when the team is rewarded with a joint, two-week vacation to the beach. However, as it is normally the case with these types of things, something has to come and interrupt the happy times. In this story, it just so happens to be Dojo's feternity brothers from college, but what Dojo doesn't know, is that one of them is holding a grudge on him, and secrets that have been buries for years float to the surface. And while Dojo desperately tries to keep Iku from learning of his guarded past, their relationship begins to thin. Will she be able to handle the secrets of her boyfriend's dark past? Or will it come to shroud their relationship in secrecy and distrust? Read and Find out!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four : Breakfast<strong>

* * *

><p>Soft rays of sunlight danced about the small hotel room, just barely penetrating the thin, pale green curtains that led out to the balcony. It was the sign of a bright and sunny morning, but for Atsushi Dojo, it meant they would have to get up soon - something he had no desire doing anytime soon. In fact, to finalize his decision to stay in bed with his favorite blockhead, Dojo shifted a little closer and carefully pulled Iku against his chest, smiling to himself when she grumbled softly and turned over to tuck her head comfortably under his chin. Her actions made him smile and he turned his head enough to plant a gentle kiss on the side of her head.<p>

Yes, if he could wake up and spend every morning for the rest of his life just like this, he'd die a very happy man.

However, just as he felt himself begin to sink back into the blissful abyss of unconsciousness, he felt something knock against his knees beneath the covers. Eyes widening, the Lieutenant resisted the urge to groan as it occurred to him that somehow, he and his companion had become a tangle of legs and he was currently stuck. This didn't really bother the man, but with Iku still fast asleep, Dojo doubted he'd be able to slip away to get breakfast without waking her up, something he'd learned from the Force's hiking trip that would only be a good idea if he wanted a black eye - he didn't.

Dojo sighed to himself, deciding to try and gauge just how stuck they were by attempting to move one of his legs. The result was like a metaphorical double-edged sword; both good and bad. Unfortunately, while Dojo made an attempt to move, a groggy Iku gave his chest a light hit, grumbling about his excessive moving. On the other hand, although his legs were stuck until Iku had the desire to get out of bed, his actions caused the younger soldier to snuggle closer, her long, silky smooth legs tangling themselves further in his - progress in their slowly developing relationship.

Her reluctance brought a soft smile to Dojo's face and he leaned down, gently pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. His affections were answered with a soft hum as Iku greatly accepted his warmth and settled in to go back to sleep. There were just two problems.

Sadly, for Dojo, sleep refused to return once his body had already begun to awaken; and for Iku, her body clock was demanding that they ate. As a result, neither of them managed to return to sleep and were now trying to untangle their limbs from each others.

* * *

><p>It took a little while, but eventually the couple was able to detach themselves and carry out their normal morning routines. Dojo promptly threw on combination of khaki shorts, a T-shirt and sandals before setting off on a morning coffee run while Iku shuffled into the bathroom to take a shower.<p>

As Dojo shut the door, he glanced back in the direction of their en suite bathroom, from which the sound of running water erupted as his favorite brunette began her morning ritual. Smiling to himself, Dojo began walking towards the staircase and then down to the main lobby for a morning coffee run. Although the hotel did provide room service and breakfast, Dojo knew the best coffee could only be found at Matsumoto's, a little café he and his dad used to visit every morning to get breakfast while the rest of the family was asleep.

Once out of the hotel, Dojo started a slight jog down the sidewalk. The café was a good few blocks away from the hotel, and if he wanted to get back in time to have breakfast ready for Iku when she came out of the shower he needed to get there before the morning rush. It was early, but Dojo was glad to see others out and about, even if that included a trio of what looked like college girls that had followed him from the previous block. He wasn't interested, as far as he was concerned these girls in their bright pink Nike's, spandex shorts and assorted colors of tank tops, despite the morning chill of the ocean air, weren't much more than pretty faces. Like he'd told Shibazaki when she'd approached him shortly after Iku joined the Task Force, he didn't want to make anyone mad; the only person he needed was the loud and energetic brunette taking a shower back in his hotel room.

However... that didn't mean he was getting rid of these girls any sooner, so why not have a little fun?

Slowing to a stop to let a few cars pass before he crossed the street, Dojo smiled at the group of girls as they tried to cover their exhaustion with bright, chemically enhanced smiles. The first, a bleached-blond with bright blue eyes, sashayed over to him and smiled back.

"The weather is great for running, don't you think?" she said, her friends falling in behind her.

"I don't know, I'm more of a warm weather kind of guy." he replied and crossed the street. The girls, stumbling and tripping a bit, attempted to keep up with him, but their efforts were slowly becoming pointless. Luckily for the girls, he'd reached Matsumoto's and stopped running.

"Oh? Are you going in as well?" he asked and opened the door before he followed them inside. Giggling, one of the other girls turned around and beamed at him.

"So, where are you from? I don't think I've seen you around here before?" Dojo resisted the urge to laugh at the age-old pick-up line, but instead he offered her a polite smile.

"Oh, I'm just here with a few colleagues on a business trip." he replied, looking away from her and up at the menu, thinking about what to get Iku. However, his contemplation was interrupted again by the third of the bunch, a red-head who had obviously focused more on her make-up than her workout.

"You know, if you're free, there's going to be a bonfire on the beach tomorrow night, you should come! It'll be tons of fun." she said, not noticing that she was the next in line until the cashier yelled at her. The girl spun around and glared at the poor boy and rudely snapped her order at him. Dojo gave him a sympathetic look over the girl's head, before he looked around the place.

Only a few things had changed since he was a kid, the decor had become a bit more modern, losing the firetruck red booths and green bar stools in exchange for black chairs and dark blue cushion stools. The staff was younger as well, it seemed that most of the kids of the family had moved away, but Megumi and Matoko, the twins he remembered were still in high school when he was a kid were now grown woman with kids of their own, some of which were working behind the counter.

When he stepped to the counter, he looked up at the menu and then at the boy standing behind the counter.

"One large black, and a french vanilla latte, small." he said to the kid, handing him the money when a woman shrieked. Dojo cringed as Matoko can scurrying over, her brown eyes bright with glee, her curly brown hair bouncing about.

"Could it be? Could it really be Atsushi Dojo?" she exclaimed, grabbing his face and grinning. "Oi! Megu-chan! Come and look at this! It's Takeru-san's kid!" By this point Dojo felt thoroughly embarrassed. It had been years since they'd last since he'd been there, and the last time he was, he had only be ten years old! Now, however, he was a grown man, and to have two grown woman fawning over him like a long lost pet was humilliating.

"Alright! Alright, already!" he exclaimed, batting their hands away after Megumi pinched his cheek. "Look, it's great to see the two of you again, but I don't have the time today to stay and chat. Can't I just have my coffee and leave for once?" he asked childishly as he rubbed his cheek, glaring at Megumi for the assault on his face.

"Oh, but it's been so long! Please stay for a little bit!" Matoko pleaded, but Dojo shook his head, ready to apologize when one of the college girls, the blond stepped in and pointed at Matoko.

"Look, Granny." she said, surprising the bickering friends, "He says he has to go, so just go home and knit or something."

"Yeah! That's right, why you even in a cool place like this, it's disgusting." added the second, the four women engaging in a stare-down.

"Come on, Mister, let's go." Dojo looked down to see the red-head latch onto his arm and tug him towards the door.

"No thanks." he said, trying to pry her hands off his arm, but the girl was surprisingly strong, despite her twig-like frame. However, when he opended his mouth to tell her to let go a second time, someone else spoke.

"Lieutenant Dojo?"

Dojo froze. Looking up, he saw Tezuka standing there, brow raised incredulously, with Shibazaki beside him, a hand on Tezuka's arm as she used the other to cover her mouth as she tried to hold back her laughter. However, if the two of them were not bad enough, seeing the curious brunette who poked her head out from behind Tezuka made Dojo's stomach drop. They looked at each and Dojo hung his head in defeat.

"I can explain this."

* * *

><p>To be honest, through all of the commotion, Dojo hadn't seen the three of them walk in. However, now that they were there things become a little bit complicated, especially with Iku looking between the red-head and Dojo, waiting for an answer. Dojo opened his mouth, but the red-spoke first, glaring at Iku.<p>

"What do you want?" she sneered, looking up at Iku as the brunette walked towards the pair.

"I want to know what it is you're doing." she said calmly, glancing at Dojo and then back at the girl who scowled.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking _him_ somewhere else, somewhere **way** cooler than this dusty old shack." she responded. "Now, if you don't mind, please move."

Iku raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"I can't believe you'd call a place like this a dusty old shack." she said, waving her hands around as she continued. "I mean, look at the history of this place! If no one likes it, it wouldn't have been here for so long. So, obviously it's important to the people who come here."

"Like I care! Just move already!" she said, growing impatient.

"I'm not letting you leave until you all apologize to those women!" Iku exclaimed, pointing at Megumi and Matoko who had turned their attention away from the two girls at the counter.

"Why should I! _We_ are the customers, why should we apologize for bad service?" the red-head argued.

"Because _you_ are a bad customer and _they _are just doing their jobs!" Iku shouted and Dojo sighed, this was certainly the woman he'd fallen in love with. How? He still wasn't too sure about the answer to that question, and he was beginning to accept the fact that he might never find it. Regardless, the situation was starting to get out of hand and they couldn't afford to cause too much of a scene for the sake of the Library, even if they were a good distance from Musashino.

However, as he managed to dislodge his arm from the red-head's death grip, he hadn't noticed that she'd been leaning against him and she lost her balance. Everything that happened after that seemed to happen in slow motion. The red-head lost her balance and fell forward, her coffee slipping out of her hand and spilling on the first thing it touched - Iku.

Dojo watched in horror as Iku jumped backwards to avoid the hot liquid, but she was too late. The coffee splashed onto most of her stomach and soaked through her shirt. Iku bent over, holding her stomach as tears came to her eyes. However, despite that, she still lifted her head to say something when Dojo stepped in front of her and looked over at Shibazaki.

"Shibazaki, go and help her clean up." he ordered before he turned back to look at the red-head, knowing that Iku was in good hands.

The college student looked smug as she watched Iku be dragged away by Shibazaki. Dojo, however, was the least bit amused and ready to scold the girl for her actions. However, before he had the opportunity to speak, Megumi placed a hand on his shoulder while Matoko approached the red-head. The red-head looked up and frowned, preparing to fire another round of insults towards the older woman, but none of her words reached the surface when Matoko took her by the arm and silently guided her out of the café, her friends following suit.

When Matoko returned, she smiled at Dojo and patted his shoulder, leaning down and whispering in his ear. "She's a keeper, Atsushi. She really is."

Surprised, Dojo looked up and stared at the woman as she walked back behind the counter with her sister and urged employees to start working again. However, as he began to ponder the sisters' lack of questions about Iku, Shibazaki returned with a frown.

"Is she alright?" Tezuka asked immediately and the young clerk nodded.

"However, her shirt is a different story. She's catch a cold if she keeps it on." the woman looked between the two men and watched as Tezuka quietly began to remove the coat he'd been wearing. The soldier handed Shibazaki the coat and she smiled slightly, glancing at Dojo before turning to walk back to the bathroom.

"Shibazaki," Dojo walked towards the clerk, taking the coat out of her hands and nodding to her, "I'll take it to her."

"But sir, she's-" Dojo didn't allow the librarian to finish before walking away. Shibazaki sighed and turned around to walk back to her boyfriend who'd awkwardly taken a seat at one of the tables by the door. "Even though he scolds her for acting rashly, Instructor Dojo behaves the exact same way whenever it comes to that girl."

Tezuka looked up and chuckled, nodding his head in agreement as Shibazaki slid into the seat directly across from him. "Yes, yes he does."

* * *

><p>Despite having a good idea of what his girlfriend looked like, Dojo couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable when he opened the bathroom door and found Iku standing in front of the mirror with only her bra and pants on. She hadn't seen him yet and he took a moment to admire her quietly, without her shying away. He smiled slightly, his eyes tracing a line along her spine from the base of her neck to the small of her back. She was petite in every way except for her height with a narrow waist and a flat stomach. It wasn't often that he was allowed to gaze like this at the woman he loved, but Dojo knew there would be another time for him to appreciate her figure, now he just needed to make her feel better.<p>

Taking a deep breath and closing the door behind him, Dojo took a step towards Iku. The soldier jumped and her eyes widened at the sight of him in the mirror. Whipping around to face him, Iku clutched her ruined shirt in front of her exposed skin, her cheeks turning a bright red the moment their eyes met.

"A-Atsushi! What are you doing! Where's Shibazaki?" she exclaimed, holding the stained shirt closer to her body as he took another step into the room. "Atsushi?"

Dojo remained silent, walking over to the small table sitting in the corner of the room and placing Tezuka's coat on top before proceeding to peel off his own shirt. He refused to look at Iku as he put on Tezuka's jacket and pulled the zipper up enough to hide his bare chest underneath. When her finished changing, Dojo turned around and walked towards Iku, backing her into the edge of the sink before snatching away her stained shirt and handing her his own T-shirt.

"Iku." he said softly, stepping forward and gently placing his hands on her hips before leaning his forehead against her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I should have stopped her before the situation got bad."

Iku, annoyed by his apology, used her free hand to pull at the hair on the back of his head, eliciting a painful shout and earning her a sharp glare. She simply frowned at him and placed both hands on her hips, momentarily forgetting about her lack of clothing in order to yell at him.

"What happened isn't something you could have prevented. If I had been a little quicker, I could have avoided it, but I wasn't and I didn't. That is not a reason to beat yourself about, so don't apologize." she said, straightening up and crossing her arms over her chest in a huff.

Dojo stared at Iku for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Fine." he said, looking up at her and giving her a tired smile. "I just wish you would stop getting into trouble wherever you go."

Iku pouted. "It's not like I do it on purpose." Dojo chuckled at her childishness and leaned up to kiss her forehead.

"Regardless," he said, "I'm glad you're okay."

Iku smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, now get dressed. I don't want that roommate of yours getting any ideas." Dojo said with a slight sigh as he watched her pull his T-shirt over her head before holding out his hand for her. Although confused by his statement, Iku took Dojo's hand and followed him out of the bathroom and into the main dinning area where Tezuka and Shibazaki sat patiently waiting for them. As the couple approached them, Shibazaki saw the shirt Iku was wearing and looked at Tezuka, holding out her hand triumphantly.

"See, I told you." Shibazaki said as she and Tezuka fell in step behind Iku and Dojo. "Now pay up, lover boy."

Tezuka sighed, taking a few bills out of is wallet and handing them over to the young librarian. Shibazaki snatched the money and gave the solider's arm a swift tug, pulling him down to kiss his cheek before she skipped ahead and linked arms with her beloved roommate as they made their way back to the hotel.

_"Indeed,"_ she thought to herself, _"This is going to be an interesting vacation."_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know this was originally two chapters but it felt odd so I made it one big chapter and I'm not making it a bonus anymore. However, to be honest, I just wanted to get this chapter over and done with because I REALLY REALLY want to post the next chapter which is going to be AWESOME! And, I know a lot of you want to read about Dojo's fraternity brothers, but they will come in due time. First I want the group to have a little fun at the beach (which will probably spread across two or three chapters). If it's really bugging anyone, I'll probably have one of them show up in like chapter nine or something.<strong>

**Also, on another note - The Birthday Club. I am still writing the story, it's actually pretty long at the moment and i know many of you who want more than fluff from Iku and Dojo will love it (however, you may have to forgive me if Dojo seems a little out of character). Regardless, currently I am just in the process of deciding how to break up the story. it may end up being only a few chapters long, but I can guarentee you that it will be released VERY SOON.  
><strong>

**~Smash41KMF  
><strong>


	5. Authoress' Notes

**I would just like to clear up any confusion. I am re-publishing chapters for this story, so Chapters 1 and 2 are the NEW CHAPTERS, not chapter 4. Also, there is no need to worry, the story is not changing, I just felt the need to tweek a few things here and there. I hope everyone understands and continues to enjoy this story.**

**~Smash41KMF**


End file.
